All That She Wants
by JoolsdS
Summary: Gibbs is unware of his little problem. Jen will take care of it.


**Al****l That She Wants**

Friday night, 11.30 pm, she's just gotten out of MTAC and all she wanted to do was go home, enjoy a huge glass of bourbon and sleep.

Sliding slowly down the stairs that lead to the squad room, she saw a dim light shining above a desk. She didn't have to guess twice who was sitting there. Deciding it was late enough for him as well, Jenny Shepard silently walked over to Jethro Gibbs' desk.

"For Christ's sake Jethro" she started, "why don't you call it a night? This case can wait until Monday." Gibbs looked up from behind his glasses and stretched. "Guess you're right, Jen. Besides, want to work on the boat." Gibbs yawned. _O yeah, that damn boat._ Jenny rolled her eyes.

Gibbs took off his glasses, put on his jacket and turned off the light on his desk. Together they took the elevator down to the parking lot, where Gibbs insisted to walk her to her car.

"I'm a big girl, Jethro. I think I can manage." Jenny objected. Gibbs glanced at her with a small smile on his face. "Just making sure Jen, since you're without your protection detail." "Thank you, Jethro" she gratefully said. "See you on Monday and have fun with your boat." She remarked a bit mockingly. "Night Jen, have fun with your bourbon" he laughed and started walking to his car and she heard him chirp. _Is he whistling? _

_She leads a lonely life  
She leads a lonely life  
_

She dumfounded watched him for a few seconds until he was in his car and started the engine. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. The damn thing refused to start.

"Crap, don't start on me now, I need some sleep tonight." She muttered focusing on the stuttering sound of the engine. She didn't notice a car stopping next to her until the driver's door opened. "Problem?" He asked dryly. "Damn thing won't start." She mumbled. "C'mon, I'll drive you home," Gibbs offered, "it's too late to check on your car tonight."

Jenny grabbed her purse and accepted his offering hand as she got out of the car. Gibbs opened the passenger's door and she slipped in the car. He walked over to his side, got in and drove off.

The ride to her townhouse was a silent one, which didn't bother the both of them. They just took pleasure in each other's company until they reached her townhouse.

"C'mon, since you're here you might as well come in." Jenny gestured. "Might as well" he said, "and help you with that bourbon." Giving her a smirk. They walked straight to the living room, since she knew how much he hated her study. He stopped at the cabinet and reached out for two glasses and the bottle while Jen got out of her heals.

"Thank you for taking me home, Jethro." Jen said, "I don't know what I would've done if you left before me." "I'm sure you would've speed dialed one, Jen." _How does he know he's on one?_ She looked surprised. "And you really would've taking the call?" She wondered. "Never be unreachable, Jen. Wanna a refill?" he asked. "Sure." She accepted.

After sharing a bottle of bourbon Gibbs motioned it was late enough and he still had a thirty minute drive ahead to his house. Jenny didn't like the idea of Gibbs driving after having a couple of drinks, so she decided to offer her guestroom. To her big surprise Gibbs didn't refuse and she led him to the guestroom, she then went to her own bed. _Battle half won. _

_  
When she woke up late in the morning light  
And the day had just begun  
She opened up her eyes and thought  
O what a morning  
Its not a day for work  
Its a day for catching tan  
Just laying on the beach and having fun  
She's going to get you  
_

Normally she was a tight sleeper after finishing half a bottle of bourbon, but tonight with Gibbs in the house, sleep wouldn't get to her. She was lying in bed glancing at the alarm clock which said 3.15 am. Out of the blue she saw her bedroom door open and Gibbs entered her bedroom with closed eyes. Jen sat up straight and followed his movement. She couldn't believe the scene she just witnessed. Gibbs had pulled back the blankets and slipped into her bed and slept on.

"Jethro… where the hell you think you're doing?" She wondered, his eyes were still closed. Al she heard was a small snore. _Does he… sleep walk?__Never seen him do that before._

She remembered Ducky once telling not to wake a sleepwalker, so she decided to follow the good doctor's advice and turned over to get some sleep herself. Amazingly it felt good having Gibbs next to her, she felt safe and sleep got to her rather quickly. Until… she felt a shiver over her entire body.

Gibbs' lips were on her neck planting kisses and he working his way down her back and Jenny barely could fight the arousal he unconsciously was causing. _Now what? Take advantage of him? Heck, why not? Could be fun…_

_All that she wants is another baby  
She's gone tomorrow boy  
All that she wants is another baby  
All that she wants is another baby  
She's gone tomorrow boy  
All that she wants is another baby_

_All that she wants - all that she wants_

Jen rolled over to face Gibbs. His eyes were still closed. She leaned in and responded to the kisses he was now planting on her lips. He opened up for her and she took control over his mouth. His hands were roaming over her body, while she caressed his. Then he promptly took her wrists and pulled her up so she sat on top of him, while he laid back on to the pillow. _Did he just do that?_

Gradually he lifted her up and she took possession of him, riding him slowly and steady. She felt his hands squeezing her thighs as if to increase the pace. She didn't say a word, just went along with the rhythm till she reached her orgasm, which she screamed silently, not to wake him. Satisfied she fell back on her on her pillow and drifted of to sleep with a smile. _Battle won._

_  
So if you are in sight and the day is right  
She's a hunter you're the fox  
The gentle voice that talks to you  
Wont talk forever  
Its a night for passion  
But the morning means goodbye  
Beware of what is flashing in her eyes  
She's going to get you  
_

She woke to the light that was shining through the curtains. Instantly she moved her hand to the other side of bed. However Gibbs wasn't there… Automatically she watched the alarm clock. 7.30 am. Silently she got up and walked to the guestroom to check if he really was sleepwalking last night. Gibbs was snoring in the bed. She quietly went down to the kitchen and started the coffee and read the newspaper.

About 20 minutes later she was joined by Gibbs. Jen was puzzled if she should bring up last night. She silently chuckled and decided not to… It would be her secret. She handed Gibbs a coffee, and threw her attention back to the newspaper. But she could've sworn there was that whistling again…

_  
All that she wants__…_


End file.
